


Baby-Doll's Trap

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cute Ending, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Love is a Croc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Baby-Doll smiled and wandered the streets of Gotham City.





	Baby-Doll's Trap

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Baby-Doll smiled and wandered the streets of Gotham City. Although she no longer acted in a television show, she thought of the city as her stage. She was the star. Other people were co-stars. 

*I'll act again.* Baby-Doll continued to smile. *I'll be happy again. Just like when I acted in my show. I'll be wealthy. Secure* she thought.

Baby-Doll approached a woman. Tears formed in her eyes. She viewed the woman pausing. Baby-Doll's lower lip trembled. 

Concern filled the woman's eyes. She focused on Baby-Doll's dress, light hair, young features, etc. ''You poor thing. Did you wander from your parents?'' The woman viewed Baby-Doll nodding at a snail's pace. Her eyes remained on the latter's face before tears appeared.

Extra tears ran down Baby-Doll's face. Her fingers wrapped around the woman's diamond necklace after she reached down and dried her face. A smile formed for a few seconds. She hid the necklace behind her back. Baby-Doll looked ahead. Her eyes widened as she smiled. ''MOMMY!''

Baby-Doll ran by the woman before she paused. Her smile returned. She looked back. *That fool fell for it. I never ran to another lady.* She turned to the necklace she held. She decided to steal extra pretties.

Baby-Doll approached another woman. New tears appeared in her eyes. She saw the woman's sudden scowl. Baby-Doll gasped after the latter lifted a purse and tried to hit her with it. She ran. *Other auditions? Maybe I won't come across a lady hating others looking like kids or kids in general.*

 

THE END


End file.
